The invention relates to a game machine, a game machine management system, and a game machine control method, which enable adjustment of a time required for playing games on the basis of the amount of game value inserted to and the amount of game value paid from the game machine.
A slot machine capable of adjusting a time required for playing games has been disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-63-49182. The slot machine is constructed so as to count the number of coins inserted at the beginning of a game and adjust a time required for playing one game from the time one game is started until the game ends, in accordance with the count value of the coins. Specifically, when a large number of coins are inserted, the number of games to be played within a unit time is limited by extending a game time. In contrast, when a small number of coins are inserted, a limitation on the number of games to be played within a unit time is removed. As a result, the number of inserted coins is limited to the number of coins stipulated by law or less. If the number of coins to be inserted per game is small, the time required for playing the game is shortened, thereby increasing the number of games and attempting to prevent a decrease in business availability of a game machine.
When a player continuously suffers more losses than wins, his/her judgment is atrophied and he/she fails to make a correct decision. However, there has never been available a game machine which affords the player a chance of regaining serenity when the player suffers continuous losses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game machine and a method of controlling the game machine, which can afford a player a chance of regaining serenity when the player suffers continuous losses on the game machine.